Melting Pot à Poudlard
by emaria snape
Summary: deux étrangères se retrouvent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année. Elles vont bientôt tout déménager à Gryffondor et Serpentard. Entre l'amour, la haine, amitié et vengence leur année ne va pas être de tout repos.
1. Chapter 1

_-Salut, c'est nous pour vous faire connaître votre pire cauchemar. Enfin, ça reste à voir. Au pire, vous deviendrez fous._

-Et au mieux vous mourrai de rire.

_- Alors essayons de résumer. C'est deux dingues étrangères qui se retrouvent à Poudlard…_

_-_ T'aurais pu me laisser commencer « comme même » (désolée j'étais obligée). Enfin bref. Elle se retrouve en sixième année avec Potter et compagnie…

_- Pour votre information, cette fic nuit gravement à la santé mentale._

_-_ Surtout pour la notre.

_- Nous vous conseillons donc de la lire. Bah oui, plus on est de fous plus on rit. _

_-_ En fait là on fait de la prévention contre la débilité chronique.

-_ Pour nous aider à devenir encore plus dingue, (parce que nous toutes seules on a atteint la limite), il faut nous envoyer des reviews._

_- _Tu pouvais pas marquer commentaires.

- _Non, je pouvais pas. Donc, vous nous envoyai vos reviews parce que sinon, vous aurez pas la suite._

_-_ Bon bah que dire à part bonne lecture.

**_Chapitre 1 : L'amour en Angleterre version étrangère._**

**Point de vue d'Aviva**

« C'est terminé. Je ramasse les copies. »

Aviva grogna dans son coin quand elle vit sa copie s'envoler vers sa prof de potion. La garce ne l'avait même pas laissé finir son mot. Bien sûr, c'était le dernier de la dissertation, et il n'était pas crucial. Mais quand même. La jeune fille soupira, ramassa ses affaires et sortit discrètement de la salle d'examen en prenant bien soin de ne pas se mêler à un groupe. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ses camarades se plaindre, alors que ce devoir était du niveau de quatrième année. En sachant qu'ils étaient en sixième année. En sortant, elle chercha des yeux son petit ami, Juan. Il était en septième année et il fallait qu'elle l'aide à réviser ses potions et l'histoire de la magie. Ses deux matières fétiches. Aviva le repéra enfin, mais devant lui se trouvait quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir… son père. Silencieusement, elle essaya de faire comprendre à Juan qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille. Dans son cas, cela se révélait assez simple, elle prit son air le plus aristocratique possible et elle lâcha ses longs cheveux bruns agrémenter de mèches rouges sang. Juan savait qu'elle détestait lâcher ses cheveux et il comprit et prit la poudre d'escampette.

Aviva s'approcha alors lentement de son père en se demandant qu'elle catastrophe il allait encore lui annoncer. Lorsque Armando Cortez, quarante trois ans et l'une des plus grosse fortune d'Espagne, se déplaçait ce n'était jamais très bon signe surtout pour elle. Peut être avait il l'attention de lui annoncer à qui il allait la marier. _Vaut mieux pas qu'il m'annonce ça quelque part où il y a une fenêtre sinon, je saute._

« Père. Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ? »

« J'ai d'excellentes nouvelles. Suis moi. »

La jeune espagnole obéit et le suivit dans sa chambre. En montant, elle passa devant sa bien aimée prof de potion qui devait se demander comment son père la tenait en laisse. _Désolée madame, mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'année prochaine, je continuerai à vous menez la vie dure. C'est dingue ce que je peux être docile avec mon père. _Aviva rentra dans sa chambre et son père alla directement s'installer dans le fauteuil. Elle le regarda quelques instants. Elle avait hérité de lui ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleu gris. Mais grâce à Morgane, elle avait le visage plus fin que lui. Comme celui de sa mère. Elle avait également le même tempérament qu'Armando. Sarcastique, solitaire, légèrement peste, tout en ayant quelques qualités de sa mère. Sa douceur, de la compassion, et parfois de la naïveté. Voyant que son père s'impatientait elle s'installa sur la chaise de son bureau.

« Bien, j'ai été nommé directeur d'Elraido. » annonça abruptement Armando.

Aviva regarda son père comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était un fidèle partisan de Vous-savez-qui. _Mon père…directeur d'Elraido… de mon école ! J'aurai préféré qu'il m'annonce qu'il m'avait trouvé un mari._ _Elle est où la fenêtre là ? Ah, zut derrière lui. Je n'aurais pas le temps de sauter. Pourtant dix étages, c'est fatal. _Elle essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire.

« Ah… »

Il n'y a pas à dire, elle montrait de quoi elle était capable.

« Mais comment ça se fait ? Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je croyais que le directeur ne pouvait avoir l'un de ses enfants scolarisé. »

« C'est exact. Mais l'année prochaine tu ne seras plus scolarisée à Elraido. Soyons réaliste cette école se détériore de jours en jours. Je vais bien sûr faire en sorte de relever le niveau. »

« Et je vais aller où alors à … Durmstang ? »

« Non. »

C'était la première bonne nouvelle de la journée. Ca lui permettait de régler une affaire. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait arrêter la magie noire. Elraido et Durmstang était les deux seules écoles à enseigner cette matière.

« Je comptais t'envoyer là-bas. Mais, j'ai rencontré une ancienne connaissance et nous avons parlé de ta passion pour les potions. Et il semblerait que tu pourrais beaucoup plus apprendre à ses côtés. Tu iras à Poudlard. »

« A Poudlard ? Mais enfin, pour passer de l'Espagne à l'Angleterre, il faut repasser sa dernière année. »

« Exact. Tu referas ta sixième année à Poudlard. La discussion est close. »

Le père d'Aviva lui dit vaguement au revoir et transplane.

Plus que deux semaines avant la rentrée. Aviva soupira en regardant la liste de livres qu'elle devait aller acheter. Et pour couronnait le tout, il pleuvait. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était en Angleterre et il n'arrêtait pas de pleuvoir. On aurait dit que le temps partageait sa tristesse. Dire qu'elle allait devoir vivre ici. Elle allait mourir congelée ou tuée par un mangemort. C'était au choix. Car la grande nouvelle de l'été c'était le retour de Vous-savez-qui. Le père d'Aviva en avait presque fait une attaque. Surtout quand il avait sût que son grand ami Lucius Malefoy était un mangemort. La grande nouvelle. La guerre avait le mérite d'ouvrir les yeux. Pendant quelques temps Aviva avait espérer ne plus aller à Poudlard, que dans un élan de protectionnisme son père l'aurait envoyer à Beaubaton. Mais Armando semblait réagir d'une manière qui lui était propre. Alors que tout le monde fuyait le lieu de l'affrontement, la plus grosse fortune d'Espagne y envoyait sa seule et unique héritière.

« Via ? Tes notes sont arrivées. » annonça Juan.

« Enfin. Vas-y passe les. »

« Hum, ce n'est pas gratuit jeune fille. »

Aviva sourit gentiment à Juan. Il était assez grand, brun avec les yeux d'un bleu profond. C'était un sorcier de sang pur, pas que ça ait une grande importance pour son père. A sa sortie d'Elraido, il avait trouvé un job d'été en Angleterre assez bien placé au ministère. Ce qui arrangeait Aviva. Elle n'avait pas à habiter dans un de ses grands hôtels ou tous les gestes étaient disséqués. Elle habitait donc chez lui.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de Juan. Elle l'embrassa tendrement tout en essayant de récupérer LA lettre. Mais il n'avait pas exactement cette idée en tête et il la porta jusqu'au lit tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Voyant que son excellente idée ne lui permettrait pas de savoir ses résultats avant un petit moment, elle décida de prendre le contrôle de la situation. Elle reprit donc son bien et alla jusqu'au bureau pour lire sa lettre.

« Tu triches Via. »

« Je sais, mais c'est comme ça. Na. Alors voyons cela. Matières obligatoires : Potions optimal, DCFM efforts exceptionnels, Botanique acceptable, Sortilèges optimal. Et bien, je m'en sort plutôt bien. Et les facultatives ; Histoire de la magie O, métamorphose acceptable, et magie noire D. »

« Là ça fait mal. T'as prit quoi à la place ? »

« Etudes des moldus. »

« Hum. Pourquoi pas. Et bien, il ne reste qu'à aller acheter les fournitures au chemin de traverse. »

« Et qu'est qui se passe ? On a tout le temps pour ça. »

« Allez viens. C'est la journée idéale pour ça. »

« C'est sûr il pleut. Et j'avais cru comprendre que t'avais d'autres plans. »

« Ton père a du recevoir les résultats. Et il va t'envoyer une beuglante d'une minute à l'autre. Laisse la exploser toute seule. »

« Hum, bien vu. Allons-y. »

Comment décrire le chemin de traverse ? Ce n'était pas tout à fait son truc. Il y avait trop de monde et puis l'hypocrisie des vendeurs la tuait. Le pire c'était chez _Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux_. Rien que le nom était prétentieux. Elle rentra dans la boutique pour acheter quelques fusées pour faire une blague à son futur prof de potions. A peine entrée, le vendeur s'empara d'elle.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Il souriait tellement qu'Aviva se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas se coincer la mâchoire.

« Il me faudrait des petites fusées. »

« Bien sur, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. C'est une de nos inventions. Ce sont des minis Feuxfous Fuseboum (_ils auraient pu faire plus long_). Au fait, vous avez un accent étrange vous venez d'où ? »

« D'Espagne. »

« Ah ! Et vous comptez en faire quoi ? »

« Une blague » répondit elle d'un ton exaspéré.

Il dût comprendre que ses questions l'ennuyaient au plus haut point car il ne dit plus rien. Pendant qu'elle paya, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'arrière boutique. Il y avait deux personnes. Le jumeau du vendeur et jeune fille qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge. Ils étaient en train de faire on ne savait pas trop quoi. De se lancer des machins tout mauves. Et bah, si la mentalités de Poudlard ne volait pas plus haut que ça, Aviva se promit de demander à son père de l'envoyer autre part. Elle grogna un vague au revoir au vendeur.

Aviva se rendit ensuite chez madame Guipure pour acheter son uniforme. Elle expliqua son cas à la vendeuse qui alla chercher son uniforme. Pendant ce temps, Aviva alla chercher un peu dans les robes de soirée. Elle en repéra une parfaite, noire, légèrement décolletée, et lacée dans le dos. Elle l'essaya, et en sortant de la cabine elle se cogna dans quelqu'un. Elle s'excusa et regarda la personne. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux blond pale et aux yeux gris. Il était assez mignon et lui rappelait quelqu'un.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu va ? »

« C'est bon je t'ai dit que je m'excusais ! Tu vas pas nous en faire une affaire d'état. »

« Si je veux. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on bouscule un Malfoy comme ça ? »

« Un Malfoy hein ? »

Elle s'approcha de la vendeuse pour payer en imaginant une humiliation publique pour Malfoy.

« On ne t'as pas attribué de nounous depuis que ton père est en prison. On sait jamais, que t'aille pas pleurer dans les jupes de _Tu Sais Qui_. »

Malfoy junior la regarda comme s'il allait la tuer. Mais il ne dit rien. Aux souvenirs d'Aviva le père de Draco avait plus de répondant avec le sien. N'ayant aucune envie de s'attarder dans ce lieu, elle sortit pour retrouver Juan. Elle le chercha pendant quelques temps et quand elle le trouva, il sortait de l'allée des ombres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisait là bas ? »

« Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, je te rappelle qu'il y a toujours des cours de magie noire. »

« Et alors… »

« Nous ne sommes pas en Espagne Via... Ici la magie noire n'est pas très bien vue, alors tu risques pas de trouver des accessoires de magie noire à la vue de ces innocents. »

« Oui c'est vrai. Excuse moi. Bon j'ai fini. On rentre ou tu as autre chose de prévue ? »

« Non. En tout cas se que j'ai prévu peu se faire chez moi. »

Le jour maudit était arrivé. C'était la rentrée. Ce matin là, elle dût se lever à sept heures pour préparer ses affaires. Et Juan était resté au lit. Elle avait été obligée de le réveiller pour qu'il daigne l'accompagner à la gare. Et là, ils y étaient. La gare était bondée. Tous les élèves se retrouvaient. On aurait dit qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis dix ans. C'était d'un pathétique. Aviva sourit à Juan qui la prit dans ses bras. _(C'est dingue ce qu'il va me manquer.)_

« Ne martyrise pas les profs Via. »

« Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je promets d'être une gentille petite fille. »

« Si tu étais une gentille petite fille, tu te serais habillée autrement. »

« Hé ! Je me suis habituée au climat. Et ce n'est qu'un débardeur. De toutes façon, après ce sera un uniforme. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Bon allez, file. Sinon, le train va partir sans toi. »

La jeune fille l'embrassa une dernière fois et monta rapidement dans le train. Elle chercha un compartiment vide, mais il n'y en avait pas. Elle décida finalement à s'installer dans un compartiment où il n'y avait qu'une personne.

**Point de vue de Dowyka**

Dowyka Thuron était une jeune française ayant héritée de sa célèbre grand-mère son prénom ainsi que son physique. La française était d'assez grande taille, aux yeux verts gris, et ses longs cheveux blonds foncés ondulant dans son dos, tiraient sur le roux. Elle avait perdu sa mère 5 ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle n'avait que 12 ans, tandis que celle-ci étudiait les licornes. Une stupide querelle qui avait mal tournée. Et aujourd'hui Dowy, comme l'appelait son entourage, vivait seule avec son père et son petit frère Tobius qu'elle devait élever tout en poursuivant ses études à Beauxbâtons. Son père étant Auror il n'était que peu présent, toujours en mission quelque part. Mais cette fois il n'allait pas faire sa mission seul. Il avait emmené Dowyka et Tobius dans ses bagages.

Et les voici à Londres. Cela s'était fait si rapidement que Dowyka n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. Il y avait quelque temps, elle plaisantait encore avec ses amies, et maintenant la voila chez les « British » à regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel du Chaudron baveur. Cet hôtel bar était si pittoresque qu'y résider plus d'une semaine relevait plus de l'exploit que d'un plaisir. Le chemin de traverse était bondé en cette période et de nombreux étudiants s'y pressaient. La jeune fille quand à elle refusait d'y aller. Elle détestait tant ce pays. Il y pleuvait tout le temps même si, depuis le peu de temps qu'ils étaient dans ce pays, la pluie n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez. Mais cela s'expliquait du fait que c'était l'été. Bien sur son père ne cessait de lui ressasser que l'Angleterre était un pays magnifique et qu'il serait bon pour elle de s'aérer. Mais sachant que la situation énerverait son père, Dowyka restait dans sa chambre. Voyant que sa fille ne faisait gère de mouvement vers l'extérieur, il avait même utilisé Tobius. Les adorables petites moues de son frère et la tristesse qu'il ressentait du fait de ne pouvoir sortir eurent raison de Dowy qui finit par aller dehors. Elle en profita également pour faire ses achats scolaires.  
La première boutique fut Fleury et Bott. Ce magasin était pour elle tout simplement magnifique avec ses livres rares,…, c'était un paradis. Elle passa d'ailleurs un long moment le nez plongé dans les étagères, et après cette expédition dans le monde merveilleux des livres, elle sortit de la boutique, tenant ses achats d'un équilibre très précaire. Tout en gardant un œil sur son frère, la jeune française s'engouffra dans le flux du chemin de traverse. Mais elle ne put empêcher Tobius de courir vers un magasin dénommé « au royaume du hibou » qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Et alors qu'elle tentait de rattraper son frère, Dowyka se retrouva projetée à terre, ses livres éparpillés aux quatre coins de la rue. Pendant un moment, la française n'arriva plus à réfléchir, et quand les étoiles cessèrent de se pavaner devant ses yeux, elle aperçut un jeune homme roux. Il essayait de lui dire quelque chose mais les pouffements de rire qu'il émettait rendaient ses dires inaudibles. Cela énerva au plus haut point la jeune fille qui rentra alors dans une colère noire. Et après l'avoir traité de tous les noms, Dowyka alla récupérer son frère et se dirigea chez l'apothicaire en hâte. Après avoir admiré les produits proposés et avoir discuté longuement avec le vendeur sur les potions, elle sortit de la boutique.

Elle venait d'acheter son uniforme chez Madame Guipure quand, avec soulagement, elle reprit le chemin du Chaudron Baveur. Mais cela ne s'emblait pas plaire à Tobius. Dans un élan de bonté, Dowyka l'emmena dans une boutique de farces dont il n'avait cessé de lui rabattre les oreilles pendant tout l'après-midi.  
En arrivant devant la boutique, la jeune française remarqua un écriteau en bois avec les inscriptions « Chez Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux ». Rien que le nom avait l'air absurde et en entrant ça ne s'arrangea pas. Elle vit la même tête d'idiot qui l'avait bousculé auparavant dans la rue mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu ce qui arrangeaient bien ses affaires. Dowy aida son petit frère à accéder aux étagères quand tout à coup elle entendit une voix. En se retournant elle crut devenir folle. Son agresseur s'était dédoublé. Quand il remarqua sa stupeur, il lui expliqua qu'ils étaient jumeaux et s'excusa pour sa réaction dans la rue. Elle apprit également qu'il s'appelait Fred Weasley et son frère George, qu'ils avaient un an de plus qu'elle, et qu'ils étaient les heureux propriétaire de cette « magnifique » boutique.  
« Enchantée. Moi c'est Dowyka Thuron, mais tout le monde m'appelle Dowy. » répondit la jeune fille.  
« Mais comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard? » rétorqua Fred.  
Dowy lui expliqua rapidement la situation et après discussion finit par rentrer au Chaudron Baveur.  
Le lendemain, elle se rendit de nouveau au chemin de traverse et entra chez Olivander. Cet homme était vraiment bizarre et semblait savoir tout sur tout. Et après avoir donné de nombreux renseignement sur les différentes baguettes et leurs particularités à la jeune française, elle sortit de la boutique et tomba sur son père et son frère.   
« Dowy, pourrais tu accompagner ton frère à la boutique de farces pour que Tob y achète quelques articles. Moi je dois retourner au travail. »  
« Pff. »  
« Je sais je sais. »dit-il avec lassitude. « Mais tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas le choix. Merci. »  
Et son père disparu comme à son habitude sans laisser le temps à sa fille de rétorquer quoi que se soit. Dowyka emmena donc Tobius dans la boutique des Weasley. En entrant, il n'y avait personne au comptoir. Après un temps de recherche, elle finit par apercevoir Fred et George très occupés à tester de nouvelles farces dans l'arrière boutique. En s'approchant discrètement, la jeune fille remarqua leurs difficultés, observa quelques instants et leur conseilla de rajouter un œil de scarabée. Ils furent tellement surpris de la voir ici que les deux jeunes hommes mirent un moment avant d'assimiler l'information. Ils rajoutèrent enfin l'ingrédient qui annula les effets désagréables de leurs potions et vinrent saluer Dowy visiblement impressionnés. Ne comprenant pas comment, à la distance où elle se trouvait d'eux, elle avait pu leur dire se qu'il manquait dans leur potion, ils lui posèrent plusieurs questions, mais se fut Tobius qui leurs répondit :  
« Bah, ma sœur c'est la plus forte. » Sa petite voix laissant transparaître une certaine fierté.  
Dowyka leur expliqua alors son grand intérêt pour les potions et autres.  
« Et bah, t'auras pas de bol avec Rogue comme prof de potion. C'est un coup à te dégoûter à vie. »  
« Oh oui. Celui là ça doit être le pire. »  
« Nan George! Aurais-tu oublié notre chère Ombrage? »  
« Tu me prends pour qui? On ne peut pas l'oublier cette vieille chouette. »  
« Nan, crapaud! »  
Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rires. Pour remercier Dowyka de les avoir aidés, ils offrirent à son frère quelques feuxfous fuseboum et invitèrent Dowy aller boire une bière au beurre le soir même.  
Cette soirée fut géniale. Ils lui parlèrent de tout, de la présence de leur sœur, Ginny, et de leur frère, Ron, que la jeune fille risquerait d'avoir dans sa classe, de leur frère Percy qui ne leur adressait plus la parole au grand désespoir de leur mère et de Ginny (qui passait ses BUSES cette année). Ils lui racontèrent leurs nombreux exploits et leurs liens avec Harry Potter, ce qui surprit Dowy. A la fin de la soirée, elle devait sûrement tout connaître sur Poudlard et sur ce qui s'y était passé ces dernières années.  
Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Dowyka se rendit régulièrement chez les Weasley où elle les aidait dans leurs tests et recherches. Mais la plupart du temps, George s'occupait de Tobius pendant qu'elle parlait de choses et d'autres avec Fred. Elle devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas le troll qu'elle avait imaginé, et elle commençait même à l'apprécier réellement. La jeune fille s'entendait aussi très bien avec George. Mais il restait en retrait. (_Bizarre?_) La plupart des soirées de la française se passaient comme ses journées, en compagnie des jumeaux, et son père, qui voulait la voir bouger au début des vacances commençait à regretter de l'y avoir incitée. Et Dowyka prenait un malin plaisir à le pousser à bout.  
« Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec ces garçons, Dowy.» Lui annonça un soir son père.  
« Et alors. Où est le problème? »  
« Mais enfin! Tu sais comment sont les garçons à cet âge. Il ne pense qu'à une chose… En plus tu es étrangère et loin d'être moche. »  
« Papa… »  
« Oui? »  
« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si je ne pensais pas qu'à ça moi non plus. Et puis qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà trop tard ».  
Voyant le visage de son père se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Dowy comprit que le moment pour elle de s'éclipser était arrivé.  
Le lendemain, à sa grande surprise, son père était présent et lui expliqua le programme de la journée.  
« Sortie en famille? »  
« Oui exactement. Tu me reproches tout le temps de ne pas être présent. »  
« Oui mais… »  
« Voilà. La discussion est close. »  
La jeune fille eu alors le sentiment que ce revirement soudain n'était pas étranger à leur petite conversation de la veille au soir. Quelques instants plus tard, ses doutes se fondèrent lorsque son père lui interdit de revoir les Weasley. Après de plates excuses, une explication plus que mouvementée,…, son père finit par comprendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux et elle. Dowy arriva même à avoir son accord pour accompagner Fred voir les Bizarr Sisters au Chaudron Baveur le soir.  
Dans la soirée, Fred passa donc la prendre. Quand à George, il venait accompagné. La soirée se déroula comme toutes les précédentes, rire, blagues et même, une conversation sérieuse (_Et oui, les jumeaux en sont capables_). Fred invita Dowyka à danser sur une chanson qu'il savait sa préférée. La jeune fille se sentait virer au rouge du fait du sérieux inhabituel de Fred et du slow. Il était si attentionné tout d'un coup. Et lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser tout s'écroula autour de la jeune fille. Quand elle retrouva tout ses esprit, Dowy remercia Merlin que son père ai décidé de rester dans sa chambre (_c'est que je tient à la vie moi_). Mais quelle importance, elle était avec Fred à présent et s'il y avait un hic, il y avait toujours le double en stock. Ses vacances devinrent vraiment intéressantes et elle commença à apprécier ce pays.  
Mais trois semaines plus tard, tout était déjà fini et la valise de Dowyka n'attendait plus que la jeune fille pour partir en direction de la gare. Elle dit au revoir à Fred qui ne put l'accompagner (simple question de survie) puis elle se résigna à partir. Elle qui détestait Londres à son arrivée ne voulait plus partir à présent. Elle fut une des premières à arriver à la gare. Elle monta dans le train et s'installa dans un compartiment vide. Dowy regarda encore une fois ses matières (Potions, Défenses contre les forces du mal, Sortilège, Métamorphose en obligatoire et Arithmancie, Soins aux créatures magiques et botanique en facultatif) quand elle aperçut au milieu de la foule, une fille de taille moyenne, brune aux mèches rouges dire au revoir à son petit copain. Elle paraissait prétentieuse et un peu idiote. Mais cette image s'effaça et laissa place à un sentiment de manque. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne reverrait pas son père et son petit frère avant quelques mois, et Fred …


	2. Chapter 2

_Eh ben nous voila pour le deuxième chapitre. On voulait le poster plus vite, mais euh, ba j'ai eu des exam alors j'ai pas pu. _

_Bon avant de vols laissez à cette petite merveille (non, les chevilles ne enflent pas) , voici les réponses aux reviews :_

_Paprika Star : merci pour ta review. Pour Juan et Aviva, euh, je dit, tu le saura bientôt. Mais comme dirai Fertinia « ouh là, et bah dans quelque temps tu dira plus la même chose sur lui. » Mais Juan est un personnage secondaire qui aura un rôle important ; On ne l'oubli pas au passage._

Kitreilia :  Ta da, voila la suite. Sinon, on se demandait, ça veut dire quoi Neat ?

La Fouine : C'est vrai qui a pas beaucoup de Draco là. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va venir.

**_Chapitre 2 : Toute histoire a un commencement_**

Dowyka se retourna au bruit de la porte et aperçut des mèches rouges. Ce n'était autre que Aviva. Dowyka reconnut la fille de quai. Quand à Aviva, elle fixa l'adolescente en se demandant d'où elle la connaissait. En comprenant, elle rendit son regard noir à Dowyka. Aviva s'installa au coin opposé. Les deux jeunes filles s'ignorèrent mutuellement et évitaient tout contact. Cependant, Dowyka, dans un effort surhumain, esquissa un sourire, et voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de retour, elle se décida à faire le premier pas.

« Euh…Salut…ça va ? »

Aviva voulut lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais en fut empêcher par une nouvelle arrivante. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui donnaient l'impression de ne pas avoir été lavé depuis quelques temps. Les deux jeunes filles eurent l'impression que ses yeux allaient lui sortir des orbites. Elle portait un collier de bouchon de bièraubeurre et des radis en boucles d'oreille.

« Ils sont tous fou dans ce pays, pensèrent les deux jeunes filles. »

Elle s'assit à côté d'Aviva qui tenta désespérément de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

« C'est des radis que tu as là ? »Demanda Aviva.

« C'est pas vrai, elle parle…! »S'exclama Dowyka.

« Oui, ça m'arrive de temps en temps, ça dépend avec qui. »Défia Aviva.

« Comment je dois le prendre ? »

« A ton avis ? »

La fille au radis était plongée dans son magazine sans se préoccupait de ce qui se passait. Les deux hystériques étaient prêtes à se jeter l'une sur l'autre quand soudain :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici ? »

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent et virent trois jeunes hommes.

« Oh ! Un MalFoy. T'as trouvé des nounous. »

« Dix point de moins pour… »

« Oui, oui, c'est ça. En attendant, tu veux pas aller nous chercher un café ? »

« Et un chocolat chaud pour moi. »Intervint Dowyka.

« Toi, crois moi, tu vas me le payer. »

« Oui c'est ça. Dans tes rêves. »

Malfoy claqua la porte et Aviva se tourna vers une Dowy morte de rire et elle lui sourit. Le voyage continua sans un mot et peu de temps avant l'arrivée à Poudlard, la porte se rouvrit. Un jeune homme roux rentra dans le compartiment.

« Tu ne serait pas un Weasley par hasard ? »S'exclama Dowy.

« Heu, si, pourquoi ? »S'étonna Le jeune Ron.

« Heu, non pour rien. » Rattrapa Dowy.

« Elle parle souvent pour ne rien dire. Faut pas s'inquiéter. »Répliqua Aviva.

Dowy voulut lui jeter un sort mais continua.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à venir ici ? »

« Quoi ? »S'interrogea Ron.

« Malfoy est déjà passé. »Rétorqua Aviva.

« Oh ! Lui. Nous sommes préfet c'est pour ça. »

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Ce truc est préfet ? »Demanda Aviva.

« Hé bah on est mal barré. »Marmonna Dowy.

Un peu surpris par cette discussion, Ron quitta le compartiment après les avoir saluées. La fille aux radis était toujours plongée dans son magazine quand le train s'arrêta.

La masse des élèves sortir du train quand Aviva tomba nez à nez (si on peut dire ça) avec un demi géant d'un bon deux mètres cinquante neuf brun, les cheveux et la barbe hirsute, mal habillé. Elle resta bouche bé devant l'homme. Dowy eu un rictus en les apercevant et les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans les calèches. Malgré leur mauvaise volonté à venir dans cet établissement, les deux nouvelles arrivantes restèrent en admiration devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles. En montant les marches, leur enthousiasme ne cessé de s'accroître quand quelqu'un les attrapas par l'épaule.

« Bien venue à Poudlard mesdemoiselles, je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

C'était une femme d'un âge avancé, vêtue d'une cape vert émeraude, aux cheveux tirés en un chignon serré. Elle les fit monter deux étages et s'immobilisa devant une statu représentant un griffon. Dowyka et Aviva se lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

« Ballongommes du Bullard. » S'exclama le professeur.

Le griffon pivota et laissa apparaître des escaliers qui s'emblait mené à une tour isolée. Elles s'engouffrèrent toutes trois dans l'escalier en colimaçon, et atteignirent une porte entrouverte donnant accès à un vaste bureau.

Dumbledore qui portait une longue robe, une cape violette, et des lunettes en demi-lune, derrière lesquelles ses yeux bleu et brillants étincelaient, était assis à sont bureau, les mains jointes, entourés de trois autres professeurs. Il esquissa un sourire et commença :

« Bonjour Miss Thuron et Miss Cortez. J'espère que se voyage vous à plu, ainsi que ce pays. »

Les deux jeunes filles affichèrent une moue ironiquement enthousiaste.

« Ceci étant, je tenais à vous informer que dans cet établissements, à l'inverse de Beaubaton et de Elraido, les élèves sont répartit dans quatre maisons : Poufsoufle, Serdaigle, Serpentard, et Griffondor, selon leurs caractéristiques personnelles. Ainsi, étant toutes deux nouvelles, vous n'avez être attribué à aucune de ces quatre maisons. J'ai ici les responsables de ces maisons. Le professeur Rogue pour Serpentard, le professeur Mc Gonagall pour Griffondor, le professeur Flitwich pour Serdaigle, et le professeur Chourave pour Poufsoufle. Nous allons donc procéder tout de suite à votre répartition, si vous n'avez aucune question bien sur ? »

« Je me demandait, commença Dowyka, comment se déroule l'année scolaire, qu'elles sont les sortis, les activités, quand avons-nous le droit de repartir chez nous, etc. ? »

« Bonne question. Il y a en tout trois sorties à Prés-au-lard, le village en bas, les matchs de quidditch, les fêtes d'halloween et de noël, et vous pouvez retourner chez vous à chaque vacance. »

« Et il n'y a pas de bal pour noël ou halloween, comme cela se fait à Elraido ? » Interrogea Aviva.

« Non. »Répondit posément Dumbledore.

« Mais enfin… les bals ça permet de se rapprocher, d'avoir une véritable fête. Pas seulement un petit repas. »

Dowyka acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« C'est une bonne idée, conclut Dumbledore. Maintenant si vous voulez bien, nous allons commencer. Minerva, vous pouvez-y aller. »

Le professeur Mc Gonagall disparue par l'ouverture en refermant le porte derrière elle.

Dumbledore se leva et pris sur une étagère proche, un vieux chapeaux, rapiécé de toute part, qui semblait avoir déjà bien vécu. Les deux jeunes filles écarquillèrent les yeux quand le chapeau se mis à parler.

« Oui ! Oui ! Que se passe t-il ? »

Il scruta la salle et continua.

« Ha ! Oui, enchantée mesdemoiselles. C'est la première fois de ma langue et palpitante carrière que j'ai affaire à deux étrangères.

« C'est quoi ça ? »Demanda Dowyka en pointant du doigt le chapeau.

« Je suis le choixpeau magique, rétorqua celui-ci, et c'est moi qui vais vous répartir entre les maisons. »

Dumbledore fit un signe de la main à Dowyka pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau.

Il lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête. Elle n'était pas très rassurée.

« Hum…Je vois du courage, un grand pouvoir, mais aussi une soif d'apprendre très grande. »

Il hésita un long moment et fini par s'exclamer : « Griffondor! »

Dowy se sentis rassurer et le choixpeau passa sur la tête de Aviva.

« Un grand pouvoir ici aussi, une envie de faire ses preuves, beaucoup de ruses. Voyons voir…Serpentard ! »

Aviva eut un petit sourire tout en regardant le professeur Rogue. C'est son père qui allait être content. Elle était dans la maison de son ami. Et puis, un professeur de potion à disposition ça lui arrangeait ses affaires.

Dumbledore remercia les professeurs qui disparurent aussitôt et reconduit les deux jeunes filles à la porte de son bureau.

« Mr Rusard va vous reconduire dans la grande salle où tout le monde est regroupé. Il vous installera à vos tables respectives. »

Elles suivirent Rusard et disparurent à leur tour par l'ouverture.

Dowyka était tant sous le charme de cette salle qu'elle ne remarqua pas les regards des curieux. Le plafond magique attirait plus particulièrement son attention. Bien sur elle en avait entendu parler par ses camarades venues deux ans auparavant et dans des livres tel que « L'histoire de Poudlard », mais il était bien pus magnifique que les rumeurs n'en disaient. Son attention se dirigea ensuite vers la table des professeurs, lorsque Dumbledore commença son traditionnel discours. Mais quand il les présenta, Aviva et elle-même, elle senti tous les élèves tourner leurs regard vers ces deux nouvelles arrivantes. Elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et son calvaire ne faisait que commençait. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, elle était submergée de questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres. A la fin du repas, Dowyka avait la tête comme une pastèque et ne voulait plus qu'une chose…DORMIR. Elle suivit la masse des Griffondors qui se dirigée en haut des escaliers vers le portrait d'une grosse dame. Une jeune fille s'avança vers elle une fois dans la salle commune. Dowyka reconnu d'après ce que les jumeaux lui en avait dit Hermione Granger.

« Salut, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley, le garçon roux là bas, et moi-même sommes préfets ».

« Oui je sais. »

« Euh, …, je vais te montrer ta chambre si tu veux ? »

« Ok. »

Dowyka n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler à qui que se soit, mais l'idée d'un bon lit, bien chaud, la décida à suivre son guide, en arrivant au dortoir des filles, à l'opposé de celui des garçons. Elles se dirigèrent vers la première chambre.

« Voilà, nous y sommes. »Annonça Granger.

« Mais on est plusieurs dans une chambre ! »S'interloqua Dowy.

« Evidemment. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » S'exclama Hermione.

« En faite j'en sait rien. A Beaubaton je rentré tout les soirs chez moi, donc… »

« Ah bon ? »

Hermione aller partir quand elle fit volte face.

« Ha ! Au faite, tu es dans ma chambre avec deux autres, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Elles peuvent être sympa mais bon,…Enfin tu verras par toi-même. »

_(Eh voilà ! C'est vraiment la fin. Comment vais-je pouvoir survivre entourée d'une « Mlle je sais tout » et deux attardées. A côté de ça, sa piteuse chambre d'hôtel de Londres était le paradis.)_

Elle jeta un regard à la fenêtre en face d'elle mais préféra se jeter sur le lit que par cette dernière. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de s'éclipser par la porte, qu'elle tomba déjà comme un lutin de Cornouaille stupefixé. Cette nuit fut très agitée. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête et produisaient des rêves plus qu'inattendus. Soudain elle se réveilla en sueur dans un sursaut. Il était 6h30 du matin. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie de dormir et se décida à aller dans la grande salle.

Elle était une des premières levées. A l'exception d'une personne, la grande salle était déserte. Elle s'assit et commença à déjeuner. L'autre élève était assise à la table des Serdaigles et semblé encore endormi. Après un copieux déjeuner, Dowy se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, encore perturbée par ses rêves. Elle s'installa à une table isolée dans l fond de la bibliothèque. Alors qu'elle commençait ses recherches, la jeune asiatique de la grande salle apparu.

« Bonjour, tu est Dowyka Thuron ? Moi je suis Cho Chang. »

« Enchantée. »Sourit Dowyka.

« Je pense que tu a déjà était harcelée de questions de ce genre, mais j'aurais voulus savoir comment ça se passe en France à Beaubaton ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« En quoi c'est différent de Poudlard ? »

« Ha ! Eh bien… »

Après une longue conversation avec Cho sur la France et autres, Dowy se sentit soulagée. Elle avait enfin rencontré une personne censée dans cette école qui était la plus »normale » possible. Une amitié venait de se créer.

La cloche sonna en fin et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le cours de potion.

Aviva se dirigea donc vers la table des Serpentards. Elle s'installa entre deux jeunes filles et juste en face de Malefoy. Elle soupira tout en se demandant comment elle allait faire pour le supporter durant toute une année. Aviva n'avait aucune envie de se prendre la tête toutes les deux minutes. Malefoy était entouré des deux chiens de garde du train. Aviva lui fit un petit sourire hypocrite et le blond décoloré qui lui servait de voisin voulu répliquer quelque chose mais il en fut empêcher par Dumbledore qui se leva. Aviva détourna son attention et fixa le directeur. Il se laça dans un long et ennuyeux discours. Il présenta rapidement le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Le professeur Lupin ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il avait l'air très fatigué et Aviva se demanda s'il était capable de lancer le moindre sort. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne donnait pas ses cours dans l'une des tours. C'était plus sur, surtout pour lui. A moins que son but soit de traumatiser ses élèves, bien sur.

« Quand mon père va être au courant… »Marmonna Malefoy.

« Tu te rappelles, ton père prend le thé avec les détraqueurs maintenant. »

Malefoy voulut se jeter sur Aviva

«…Aviva Cortez qui est à Serpentard et Dowyka Thuron qui a été mise à Griffondor. »

Aviva voulut sa cacher, que tout les regards tourner vers elle et la prétentieuse petite française disparaissent. En plus, ses mèches rouges n'étaient pas faites pour passées inaperçue. Ses deux voisines la regardaient comme si elle était la nouvelle attraction. Sa voisine de droite était brune, assez grande, dans l'ensemble assez carré. Mais ce qui frappa en premier l'espagnole, c'était sa mâchoire. Sa voisine de gauche avait les cheveux bruns aux carrés et elle avait un air stupide.

« Salut, moi c'est Pansi Parkinson. »Lui dit sa voisine de gauche. « Et elle c'est Millicent Bulstrode. Et eux, se sont… »

« C'est bon, on se connaît. »Coupa Malfoy.

« C'est pas vrai. Je connais pas les deux nounous. Et puis, ça se fait pas de couper les dames comme ça. »

« Je n'ai coupé aucune dame. C'est bizarre je ne savais pas que la fille d'Armando Cortez venait Poudlard. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai. Mais tu m'en vois terriblement navrée. Mais tu vois, mon père a été assez choqué par la vérité. »

« Ca doit être un truc que vous avez en commun. »

« Je t'interdis… »

Aviva soupira. L'année allait être très longue. Elle le sentait. Elle n'adressa plus la parole à Draco de tout le repas. A la place, la jeune sorcière suivit la conversation plus que futile de ses deux voisines. De temps en temps, elle jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à la jeune française qui avait autant l'air de s'ennuyer qu'elle. A la fin, Malfoy se dirigea vers les professeurs pour avoir les emplois du temps, et Aviva suivie Parkinson jusqu'à sa salle commune. Elle se trouvait dans les cachots. (_Charmant. Là il n'y aura aucune fenêtre c'est sur. Ils veulent ma mort ou quoi ?)_

Pansy s'arrêta devant un pan de mur et récita un mot de passe (Sang de dragon) et une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt, et les trois jeunes filles la franchirent. La salle commune des Serpentards était une pièce longue, aux murs et au plafond de pierres brutes. A l'avis d'Aviva, elle n'avait aucun charme. Des lampes d'un vert douteux pendaient lamentablement, et tentaient d'éclairer la salle. Seul de moelleux fauteuils rendaient la salle agréable. Et Aviva se laissa tomber dans l'un d'eux. Ses deux camarades lui expliquèrent où était le dortoir et la laissèrent seule. Aviva s'affala dans le fauteuil et commença a s'endormir quand soudain…

« Tu n'as pas honte ! »Scanda la voix doucereuse de Draco.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Malfoy lui lança un parchemin et Aviva reconnu son emploi du temps.

« Tu peux traduire j'ai pas compris. »

« Tu a pris étude des moldus. »

« Oui et… »

« Tu est à Serpentard. »

« Et… »

« Tu ne sort pas avec Juan Lopez ? »

« Si et … »

« Et il est au courant que tu as pris cette matière ? »

« Oui. »

« Et il a pas pété son câble ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Oh et puis tu m'ennuie je vais me coucher. »

Aviva se dirigea vers son dortoir tout en repensant à se que venait de dire Draco. Quand elle avait parlé de sa nouvelle matière Juan avait changé de sujet. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Son père aussi s'était énervé. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et regarda son emploi du temps. Le lendemain elle commençait par un double cours de potion. Et d'après se qu'elle avait entendu, le professeur Rogue donnait ses cours dans les cachots. Ca l'arrangeait, comme ça elle pourrait rester dormir plus longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, Aviva se réveilla un quart d'heure avant le début du cours. Elle enfila rapidement son uniforme et courue jusqu'au cours. Elle arriva juste avant que son professeur ne ferme la porte. Il lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien. Aviva s'assit donc en silence dans le fond de la classe.


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolées pour ce long retard, mais je viens de reprendre mes cours, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ce week end. _

_Bon puisque je suis assez pressée, en avant les RAR_

_Sined : voilà la suite._

_Kitreilia : Merci, il est meilleur parce qu'on là écrit toutes les deux celui là. Et oui, il y a de fortes chances qu'elles deviennent amies. Sinon, ce serait pas drôle._

_Paprika Star : T'inquiètes pas pour le Draco y en aura de plus en plus. _

**_Chapitre 3 : Un chien ça bave_**

La salle était déjà bien remplie lorsque Aviva s'installa à une table. L'ambiance des cachots rendait la salle de classe sinistre et mystérieuse. Le professeur Rogue s'installa devant son bureau et la faible lumière se reflétait dans ses cheveux gras. Sa peau paraissait terne. Aviva se dit qu'il devrait vraiment se faire un bon shampoing. Rogue allait commencer à parler lorsque l'on entendit frapper à la porte. Tout le monde fixa l'endroit qui laissa apparaître une Dowyka Thuron gênée d'arriver en retard. Dowy s'excusa rapidement et s'installa près d'Aviva, à la place la plus proche. Cette dernière reporta son attention sur Rogue. Le professeur s'approcha de la table des deux jeunes filles tel un prédateur fonçant sur sa proie. Dowyka n'avait rien remarqué et continuait à sortir ses affaires. Aviva quand à elle essayait de disparaître de la surface de la terre.

« Il semblerait comme nous le montre Miss Thuron que la ponctualité ne sois pas une qualité française. »

Dowyka porta son attention sur Rogue et commença à rougir.

« Hé bien Miss Thuron, le choipeau a choisi la bonne maison, vous êtes aussi rouge que le blason de votre maison. »

« Et vous, vous ne connaissez pas le shampoing on dirait. » marmonna Dowyka entre ses dents.

Aviva se retint d'éclater de rire. Rogue qui se dirigeait à présent vers son bureau fit soudain volte face. Son regard glaça les os des deux jeunes filles qui ne dire plus mots. Le cours de potions se poursuivit sous le regard méfiant du professeur. Il n'y eu aucun incident majeur, mis à part l'explosion d'un jeune homme aux grandes oreilles assez rondouillet. Les deux jeunes sorcières éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête du garçon et la réaction de leur professeur.

En arrivant au cours de sortilège, Aviva et Dowyka furent assez surprises à la vue de leur professeur. Le professeur Flitwick était si petit qu'Aviva, au côté de Parkinson, mit un certain temps avant de le voir. Pendant tout le cours, elle fit comme si elle était très concentrée pour ne pas avoir à parler à sa voisine. Quand à Dowyka, elle s'était retrouvée à côté de la personne la plus improbable qui soit : Ron Weasley. Cette présence la perturba et lui fit oublier la physionomie de son professeur.

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent ensuite déjeuner. Aviva se retrouva, comme la veille, coincée entre Parkinson et Bullstrode. Parkinson faisait les yeux doux à Malfoy. Aviva la regarda avec un drôle de petit regard. Elle laissa passer quelques minutes, et quand Malfoy commença à se lever, Aviva interloqua Parkinson.

« Attention, tu vas te décrocher la mâchoire. »

« Hein, euh …, quoi ? De qui tu parles ? »

« De toi avec Malfoy. »

« Bah, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Parkinson qui ne suivait pas du tout sa camarade.

« T'as vu comment tu le regardes. Tu baves devant lui. Il va presque falloir un balai pour essuyer autour de toi. »

« Et alors, même si c'était vrai, en quoi ça te dérange ? »

« Oh, rien évidemment. Niveau physique ça va. Mais bon, pour ce qui est du mental ça laisse à désirer. » raconta innocemment Aviva.

« Bah, euh… »

« Attends, c'est vrai. Il n'y a qu'une pauvre cruche qui pourrait tomber sous le _charme_, si on peut dire ça, de ce crétin fini. »

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire là ? »

« Quoi c'est vrai….. »

« Attend tu vas voir… Tu vas me le payer. »

A ses cris, toute la Grande Salle, qui était maintenant pleine, c'était retournée vers les deux jeunes filles. Dowyka était tout particulièrement intriguée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Parkinson sortit sa baguette et tenta de lancer un sort d'Expulsion. Mais Aviva, qui n'attendait que cela, n'eu aucune difficultés à contrer le sort. Aviva chercha du coin de l'œil pour finir son plan. Il se trouvait juste devant la porte. Là où tout le monde pouvait le voir. Aviva envoya donc valser sa rivale jusqu'aux pieds de Malfoy. Dowyka éclata de rire. Voir cette fille se faire battre aussi facilement ne lui inspirait que de la pitié envers celle-ci.

« Aller, va faire joujou avec bébé Malfoy et arrêtes de vouloir jouer dans la cours des grands. »

Malfoy en entendant cela voulut massacrer Aviva. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoique se soit, Rogue s'interposa.

« Cortez, Parkinson. Dans mon bureau. TOUT DE SUITE. »

Dumbledore invita le reste des élèves à rejoindre leur salle de cours. Dowyka suivi des yeux Aviva et Parkinson qui se dirigeaient vers les cachots. En arrivant là-bas, Aviva s'installa directement sur l'une des chaises. Elle crut se revoir quelques heures plus tôt pendant le cours de potion.

« Vous vous croyez où ? C'est totalement inadmissible. Je ne tolèrerait en aucun cas que mes élèves se donnent ainsi en spectacle ; »

« Mais…euh… » gémit Parkinson qui essayait vainement de s'expliquer.

« Taisez-vous. Je vous interdis de m'interrompre. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Parkinson hocha la tête à toute vitesse. Elle se tassait tant bien que mal sur sa chaise. Aviva, quand à elle, jouait négligemment avec ses cheveux. Rogue allait lui faire une remarque quand soudain : _Toc toc toc_. Les trois occupants se retournèrent vivement vers la porte. Le professeur Dumbledore entra. Son visage dévoilait sa lassitude et la fatigue dues à son grand âge. Il s'excusa, se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles et commença.

« Et bien, Miss Cortez à peine arrivée, déjà remarquée. Nous allons dire que votre petit débordement est du à un dépaysement et que cela ne se reproduira plus ; quand à vous Miss Parkinson, je vous serais grés de ne plus menacer vos condisciples une fois de plus. Après tout, Miss Cortez n'a fait que se défendre. De toutes façons, je doute que le professeur Rogue veuille enlever quelques points à sa maison. Je propose que nous oubliions ce petit incident. Qu'en dîtes vous ? Bien, donc l'affaire est close. Bon, maintenant vous devriez peut être retourner en cours. »

Aviva et Parkinson sortirent donc de la pièce, encore sous le choc de la stupidité de leur directeur.


	4. Chapter 4

_Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, mais cette semaine, j'ai eu trop de boulot. Mais bon voici le chapitre. Et merci à Kitreilia pour la review._

**_Chapitre 4 : Duel de dure haleine_**

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, les deux jeunes filles tentèrent de se tenir tranquilles. Aviva évitait Malfoy et Dowyka, Hermione qui ne cessait de la questionner sur la France. Cependant, un mardi matin, en arrivant dans la grande salle, les élèves furent frappés par le silence qui y régnait. Une fois que tous furent assis, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

« Chers élèves. Comme vous le savez tous, une nouvelle guerre dans le monde magique a commencé. Ainsi les conflits internes sont fortement déconseillés (son regard se posa alors sur Aviva et Parkinson). C'est pourquoi, les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé de mettre en place, à partir d'aujourd'hui et aux heurs de midi, des duels afin d'éviter que des crimes ne soient commis dans l'établissement. Et pour qu'il y ait un rapprochement entre les maisons, certains cours fonctionneront maintenant en binôme. »

Les murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle rompant le silence. Cela ne dérangeait en rien Aviva et Dowyka, qui dans tout les cas, seraient avec des connaissances et non avec des amis ou des ennemis.

En première heure, Aviva n'avait aucun cours et décida de faire son devoir de Potion qui leur avait était imposé après l'un des trop nombreux ratés de Londubat. Quant à Dowyka, elle avait cours de botanique. Elle se rendit donc en cours tout en parlant de la nouvelle avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Malgré les questions incessantes d'Hermione, qu'elle supportait en arithmancie, elle s'était quelque peu rapprochée d'elle et donc du groupe. La seule difficulté était de ne pas parler de Fred ou George en leur présence. Elle ne voulait rien dévoilait sur sa relation avec Fred. Le cours passa à une vitesse phénoménale et l'heure du cours de DCFM était venue. En arrivant devant la salle, Dowyka discutant avec ses camarades et Aviva rêvassant se heurtèrent de plein fouet.

« Non, mais tu pourrais pas regarder où tu vas ? » s'exclama Aviva.

« Je rêve ! C'est pas moi qui gobait les mouches que je sache. »

Les autres élèves s'interposèrent pour éviter un massacre et elles s'installèrent le plus loin possible l'une de l'autre. Le professeur Lupin ferma la porte, expliquant les nouvelles dispositions annoncées deux heures plus tôt puis invita les élèves à se mettre en binôme. Seules quatre personnes restèrent isolées. Harry, Malfoy, Aviva et Dowyka. Connaissant, les ressentiments des élèves, le professeur annonça.

« Le but de ce binôme étant de rapprocher les maisons les unes des autres, et non que des meurtres ne se produisent, je pense que le directeur ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que deux élèves d'une même maison ne fasse équipe. De plus Miss Cortez et Miss Thuron vous êtes nouvelles, si on peut dire ça au bout d'un mois, vous n'y verrai donc aucun inconvénient.

« Mais !... » s'exclamèrent Draco et Aviva d'une même voix. Mais le professeur Lupin avait déjà tourné les talons.

Ce jour ci, c'était un sort de Resendus qu'ils apprenaient. Ce sort de défense était assez simple à maîtriser ce qui n'empêcha pas Aviva d'avoir de furieuse envie de meurtre. De plus la fenêtre n'était pas loin et un accident et si vite arrivé. Dowy quant à elle parait sans problèmes les attaques de Harry.

Au bout de deux heures de cours, le moment du repas était arrivé remettant sur le tapis l'histoire des duels. L'excitation se faisait sentir dans toute la salle, et chaque élève s'empressa d'avaler son petit déjeuner.

Dès que tous eurent finit de manger, les tables se rangèrent sur les côtés de la salle, laissant ainsi place à une unique estrade en son centre. Les élèves s'installèrent autour de celle ciet Dumbledore expliqua les règles du duel. Puis d'une voix faussement interrogative, i_l demanda :_

« Professeur Rogue, avait vous une proposition à faire, un élève en particulier ? »

« Je proposerai Miss Cortez qui est à l'origine de tout ceci. »

« Excellente idée. Nous allons donc tester les deux nouvelles élèves pour voir le niveau d'Elraido et de Beaubatons. »

_Les deux élèves se regardèrent mutuellement et à contre cœur montèrent_ sur l'estrade.

« Il est bien évidemment interdit d'attenter à la vie de votre camarade. »

Elles acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et se mirent en place. Les deux sorcières paraissaient étrangement sereines. Gênées mais sereines. Leurs baguettes étaient parfaitement tendues et ne tremblaient aucunement, on pouvait croire qu'elles avaient fait cela toute leur vie. Soudain elles s'exclamèrent : _Expelliarmus !_

Elles se retrouvèrent projetées en arrière mais restèrent sur leurs pieds. Elles essayèrent ensuite de se lancer des _stupefix_ sans aucun succès. Aviva tenta un maléfice du croche pied et Dowyka se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Le duel continua ainsi quelques minutes captivant toute l'assemblée.

Aviva lança un sort d'entrave et Dowy se protégea au dernier moment avec un protego. Mais Aviva profita de ce petit temps d'inattention pour lancer un _Incarcerum_. Dowyka fut alors saucissonnée par des cordes venues de nulle part et se retrouva paralysée.

« Bon bah je crois que je t'es battue. C'était un jeu d'enfant. » annonça Aviva.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Dowyka.

« Ne parle pas trop vite. Si tu crois qu'on peut m'avoir aussi facilement…. _Dostaveus. »_

Dowyka disparut du champs de vision d'Aviva qui sembla quelque peu perdue. Le temps qu'elle remarque la présence de Dowyka dans son dos. Cette dernière avait déjà, à l'aide de Flambios, dessiné quelque chose sur le sol de l'estrade sous l'œil intrigué de l'assistance. Aviva se tourna vers elle. On entendit alors Dowy s'exclamer _Exposeum Forta._ Aviva disparut alors. Les élèves tout comme les professeurs cherchaient un signe de l'élève disparue. Pendant ce temps, Dowya laissa un collaporta sur la porte de la petite salle derrière la table des professeurs. Quand soudain, on entendit cogner à cette porte. Dumbledore comprit alors et pria la jeune fille de laisser sortir sa condisciple.

A contre cœur, Dowyaka ouvrit la porte qui laissa apparaître une Aviva plus énervée que jamais. Celle-ci pointa directement sa baguette vers son adversaire et lui lança un _Wingardium Leviosa_. La jeune fille se retrouva alors dans les airs à faire des tours pas les fenêtres. La française essaya de reprendre le contrôle de la situation et lança à son tour un _Accio tapis._ Le tapis disposer sur l'estrade s'éleva du sol faisant tomber Aviva qui s'écrasa la tête contre le bord de l'estrade. Cela lui fit lâcher sa prise qui tomba à l'extérieur du batiment.


End file.
